Where's Roxas?
by Ldrmas
Summary: Christmas Eve and all a lonely redhead wants to do is spend some time with the Key of Destiny, but where in the worlds is he?


Hey Guys!

I wrote this back at christmas, and was origanially going to finish it but I'm not so sure anymore, I'll see.

* * *

Where's Roxas?

A Christmas Fanfic!

A lone nobody sneaked into the emptiness of the kitchen. No one in sight, no one around. Just him and the sheet of hot out of the oven cookies on the counter below him. He smiled happily as he reached down for one that was the biggest.

He froze though as a small sound came by his ear and he knew that noise all to well. He gulped after daring to look up, immediately noticing a lancer imbedded into the wall straight in front of him, a few red locks sticking with it.

"Try it again and I promise I won't miss." Xaldin only said calmly and collectively as he leaned against the marble door frame, eyeing the younger member. The said younger nobody grinned before bolting out of the room and down the hallway, not stopping until he was on the next floor.

He sighed as he slumped down onto the polished floor, a few of his red locks falling into his eyes. He pushed them back in frustration and was beginning to think of what to do next. Today was Christmas Eve and everyone was busy getting ready for tomorrow. He had everything already set and now he just wanted someone to talk to.

He then smiled gently as he realized he wasn't too far from a little blonde's room and Rox did say he wasn't busy today, so what the heck? He eased himself up and walked down the halls of white to the door with a large thirteen etched upon it, soon knocking against it.

He frowned when no response came and knocked a few more times. Still no response came so he decided to try the door and to his surprise, not really, it was locked. He sighed as he then opened a portal upon the door and stepped into the room on the other side.

As the portal closed behind him, he looked around and really became curious. Usually Roxas was sitting right where his feet was and playing video games but there was no one in the room. The TV was off, bed made, curtains closed, lights off. Where in the world was Roxas?

Axel stepped out of the room and began to search the castle. He looked in all the places he and Rox usually hung out along with the places they didn't. This was really staring to make him nervous. He continued to search the halls soon bumping into a tall blunette.

"Oh, I'm sorry Saix, I wasn't looking were I was going." Axe said yet it came out more of a pant as he had been running up the stairs, the long ones.

The seventh member's eye brow rose as he eyed the younger member yet soon just sighed.

"It is alright, Eight, may I ask what is the matter?" He said as his brow somewhat rose as Axe gazed at him almost pleadingly.

"Please tell me you have seen Roxas."

"Uh…no. I'm sorry I haven't. Why?" Saix replied as his posture relaxed for the member didn't tell him that it was an attack or something dire. He also soo wanted this Christmas season to be over with so he could go back to being nasty to anyone other than superior.

"I can't find him. I've searched everywhere." Axe stated as he had finally gotten his breath back to normal but still looked uneased.

"Are you sure? You've checked all the places in the castle and…."

"Saix! Listen to me, when I say I can't find him, it means I can't find him. I've even searched out Sparky's room for oblivion sake!" Axe blurted out and actually interrupted Number Seven which he wouldn't do unless it was dire.

Saix blinked at him for a few moments, taken aback as he was interrupted and yelled at. Something must be wrong if Axe was actually yelling at him. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"All right, Number Eight, first off calm down. Take in a deep breath and just answer me calmly. Are you sure you've searched everywhere?" He asked and Axe just nodded as a response.

"Okay, then let's go to Superior and explain the situation. Then we'll act from there, alright?" He said and again Axel only nodded. The two of them stepped into a dark portal that the Lunar Divinar had opened for them.

Xemnas sighed as he gazed out of his window and sipped his coffee.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed!

Bye


End file.
